


En casa

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Adam Young (Good Omens), Adult Warlock Dowling, Gen, GoodOmensTober2020, IneffableLatam2020, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Other, POV Warlock Dowling, Running Away
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Aquel hombre de lentes oscuros y rojo cabello que saludaba a Adam le recordaba mucho a una de las personas más significativas de su infancia, a su querida nana.[Este fanfic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers"]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Kudos: 10





	En casa

**Author's Note:**

> GoodOmensTober2020
> 
> Día 20: Armonioso

Aquel era el ambiente más armonioso en el que había estado los últimos años; era un lugar muy acogedor, sencillo y pequeño, nunca se se había imaginado viviendo en un lugar así ni compartiéndolo con más personas pues desde que tenía memoria solo había tenido habitaciones grandes en enormes mansiones. Pero sentía mucha paz y familiaridad que no debía pensarlo mucho, ese era el sitio donde quería estar. 

Lo que más le había llamado la atención era el jardín y es que Warlock Dowling nunca había visto algo así desde que era niño, cuando corría por el de aquella gran casa, un jardín cuidado por un bondadoso hombre quien hablaba sobre el respeto a los seres vivos y la humanidad. 

Nunca lo decía pero recordaba con mucho cariño aquella época, sin caos ni desorden. Dejar Inglaterra siempre le había parecido un error, pues ahí estaban todas las cosas que le gustaban y quería. Por eso se había escapado, por ello había decidido volver. Definitivamente quería quedarse ahí en ese país. 

Esperaba que el casero accediera a rentarle sin ninguna clase de referencia, no llevaba nada en ese momento.

—Ya llegó el casero. —Le dijo Adam Young, aquel muchacho con quien esa misma mañana casi llegaba en la estación de trenes por un malentendido y que, si todo salía bien sería su compañero de piso. 

Por la puerta salió alguien que se le hacía muy familiar. Y es que aquel hombre de lentes oscuros y rojo cabello que saludaba a Adam le recordaba mucho a una de las personas más significativas de su infancia, a su querida nana, a quien extrañaba y nunca había vuelto a ver.

—Ese es el sujeto. —Adam hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando a Warlock.

El hombre no reaccionó, solo se quedo un rato mirándole.

—Bu… buenas tardes. —Saludo Warlock sintiéndose algo nervioso, realmente sentía mucha familiaridad pero al mismo tiempo extrañeza. —Soy Warlock Dowling.   
—Hola —Saludó el hombre. —Soy Anthony J. Crowley, el… Hey niño, ¿cómo me llamas? ¿El carguero?  
—Casero, Crowley, eres el casero. —Respondió Adam.   
—Ah, sí, eso; me comenta Adam que estás interesado en la habitación disponible.  
—Si, pero la cosa es que acabo de llegar a Londres y no conozco a nadie, tampoco tengo comprobantes ni...  
—¿Cómo puedo rentarte entonces?  
—Puedo pagarle bien.  
—Hmm…

Anthony Crowley parecía muy pensativo. 

—Podría hacerlo pero no sé, la verdad no pareces de esos que les guste vivir en pequeñas casas. —Dijo el hombre.   
—Usted tampoco se ve de esa clase de gente que tenga pequeñas casitas con acogedores jardínes y armónicos ambientes.

El hombre sonrió y aquello le hizo recordar más a su nana. Quería abrazarle y agarrarse a llorar, era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo desde que se había escapado de los Estados Unidos ¿Por qué? Él nunca lloraba, no desde niño, no desde que su nana se había ido y su madre se había negado a abrazarle por ello.

Warlock intentaba no quebrarse, concentrándose en su alrededor, en las melodías que los pájaros cantaban, en el aroma de las flores de ese jardín, en la tranquilidad que se podía percibir ahí, aquello le hizo sentirse bien. Ese lugar era realmente perfecto para empezar su nueva vida y ahora que sentía aquella familiar presencia de su pasado, en el único momento que se sentía querido y a salvo no quería otra cosa.

¿El hombre había percibido eso? Porque no dejaba de observarle, pensativo.

—Aghkk… Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, mi esposo me está esperando en el auto. —El señor Crowley observó su teléfono —Realmente no hay nadie más interesado en el lugar y se nota que de verdad te gusta; no me importa si eres fugitivo o lo que sea, mientras los otro estén de acuerdo en que estés aquí y tu te sientas bien, no tengo problema..  
—Le agrado a Pepper. — Comentó Adam.  
— Ah, entonces todo está bien.  
—¿Entonces si puedo mudarme aquí?   
—Sí, bienvenido, Warlock Dowling.

El señor Crowley le dio un apretón de manos y le invitó a que caminara a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta. Y mientras lo hacía tenía muchas ganas de preguntar si era algo de Ashtorerth, pero se contuvo, quizá en otra ocasión podía hacerlo.

—Bueno mi niño, me retiro pero, si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, puedes contactarme. —El hombre le entregó una tarjeta de color negro con letras plateadas. —¡Se portan mal!

Gritó despidiéndose de todos. 

Eso le trajo más recuerdos y por primera vez en años Warlock Dowling se sintió en casa.


End file.
